classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
NerdCon 2052
On June 28 through June 30, Seattle will play host to NerdCon 2052, a celebration of nerdiness (with a vague focus on anime and cosplay) held in the Seattle Convention Center. It's a midsize convention; big enough that there's lots of things to do (including overnight programming, if sleep isn't a priority), but not so big that there's lines everywhere or it's a pain in the ass to get tickets. Characters can wear as many costumes as they can handle, but a sensible maximum is three, one per day of the con. (However, if your character is the sort of person who would bring multiple costumes on the same day and change between them at the convention center, go for it. There is a coat check.) Cosplay is encouraged but not actually mandatory; also, wearing the same costume as someone else is not a problem. ---- Here's who's showed up: Attendees *Zylpha Adar **Redglare (Homestuck), Sherlock Holmes * Lacey Love Addison ** Cosplays: Marty McFly (Back to the Future), Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Oktavia van Seckendorff (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Aurora Bandercroft ** Asuka Langley Sohryu (Evangelion) * Valencia Bergamot ** Cosplays: Vampire Peter Pan * Blossom Bergamot ** Cosplays: A dark mage * Jenna Boyd ** Cosplays: '''Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project) * MJ Cartwright ** '''Cosplays: Rapunzel (Tangled) * Anna Chang ** Cosplays: '''Tinkerbell * Ai Chow ** '''Cosplays: Feferi (Homestuck) * Lorelei Cyrus ** Cosplays: Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Kyouko Kirigiri (Dangan Ronpa) * Elly Cyrus ** Cosplays: Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Bob Fieldman ** Cosplays: The Joker (Batman), Kefka (Final Fantasy VI), Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Emerald Griffin ** Cosplays: Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) * Sapphire Griffin ** Cosplays: Troll!Nitori Kawashiro (unholy amalgamation of Touhou and Homestuck) * Topaz Griffin ** Cosplays: Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) * Minnie Guy ** Cosplays: Ted Logan (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) * Alec Harmon ** Cosplays: The Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who), The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Ivy Harmon ** Cosplays: Fancy Sollux Captor (Homestuck) * Brandy Hebert ** Cosplays: '''Sanae Kochiya (Touhou Project) * Dan Jared ** '''Cosplays: '''Zylon (OC from TV III), Knight of Space (another OC) * Tamsyn Kite ** '''Cosplays: Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater), Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes), Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Dora Lovelark ** Cosplays: The Eighth Doctor (Doctor Who), Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts), Dr. Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) * Isabel May ** Cosplays: Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter), Saxton Hale (Team Fortress), Dr. John Watson (Sherlock Holmes) * Erika Maxwell ** Cosplays: '''Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project), Shayla-Shayla (El Hazard) * Naomi Maxwell ** '''Cosplays: '''Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) * Sigma Morgan ** '''Cosplays: Skulduggery Pleasant, Death of the Endless (The Sandman), Amber MacFarlane (Myriad Genesis) * Clone Joss Page ** Cosplays: Dr. Emmett Brown (Back to the Future) - Troll Doc Brown, in effect. * Dysentery Riffington ** Cosplays: The Fonz (Happy Days) * Kim Sakai ** Cosplays: Yohko Mano (Devil Hunter Yohko), Afura Mann (El Hazard) * Emily Sakai ** Cosplays: Miz Mishtal (El Hazard) * Milo Sharpe ** Cosplays: Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion), human!Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), the Once-ler (The Lorax) * Ariadne Snapdragon-McFisticuffs ** Cosplays: Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Kerri Squire ** Cosplays: Suwako Moriya (Touhou Project) * Darcy Tennenbaum ** Cosplays: The unnamed zombie narrator (Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name), Edward Scissorhands * Gareth Tennenbaum ** Cosplays: The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Clone Gareth Tennenbaum ** Cosplays: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - like so, but without the wig * Misty Tringham ** Cosplays: '''Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) * Emerson Vannett ** '''Cosplays: Ryuk (Death Note) * Jon Xavier ** Cosplays: The Dread Pirate Roberts (The Princess Bride) * Eddie Yang ** Cosplays: Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride) * Billy Zimmerman ** Cosplays: Fezzik (The Princess Bride) Vendors, Artists, Panelists, and Staff * Cherry DeRose (Black Cherry) ** Cosplays: Poison Ivy (Batman), Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jesse Beaumanoir (clone meetup panel) ** Cosplays: Garry (Ib), Professor Thurlow (Those Without Souls), Nagito Komaeda (Dangan Ronpa) * Lou Black V (Yellow Comet) ** Cosplays: Sokka (Avatar: TLA), Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam), Leader Desslok (Space Battleship Yamato) * Angel Callahan (The Inkwell - temporary tattoos, animated art commissions) * Sara James (clone meetup panel) ** Cosplays: Non-fandom-specific steampunk lady, Siobhan (Those Without Souls) * Gabe Lovelark (Volunteer) * Joel Magnusson (clone meetup panel) ** Cosplays: The Seventh Doctor (Doctor Who) ---- Here's the convention information: Foodplaces * On the street right outside the main doors: Crepes, Subway sandwiches, also there's a convenience store across the street and some foodplaces within a block of the place. * Level 1 Hallway Food Court: Tacos, Italian food (mostly pizza, also pasta), shawarma, coffee shop #1 * Level 2: Healthy food place what sells vegetarian sandwiches and smoothies and that sort of thing * Level 4: Another coffee shop, Subway, NerdCon concession stand with snacks * Level 6: Concession Stand 2: Electric Boogaloo Also there are vending machines with drinks scattered throughout the convention center, and water fountains. Some vendors sell nerdy snacks. Con programming * Friday: A panel or two about how to con in an effective and civilised fashion; a meetup for nerdy clones from bygone eras; a steampunk-themed tea party in the afternoon; a Q&A panel with Sutter Cane; The Little Cosplay Contest (contestants can apply and compete on the same day; winners advance to The Big Cosplay Contest); a wizard-themed LARP; a panel on video game music featuring Robin Hunter of Child Prey fame. * Saturday: Panels with the Twilight Valkyrie developers; The Big Cosplay Contest (requires entries to be submitted in advance) from 12pm to 2pm; a Q&A panel with the FQVI cast at 4pm; a masquerade ball in the evening. * Gaming of basically all the kinds. Arcade gaming, console gaming, handheld gaming, PC gaming, collectible card gaming, tabletop RPGs, miniatures gaming, other card and board games, DDR and some clones thereof, and a Rock Band stage. * Showings of anime, movies, and TV shows that are popular with nerds. * Fanvid showings. * Nerdy matchmaking panels: one for same-gender matchmaking, and one for opposite-gender matchmaking, at different times so you can come to both if you're up for that. * Foam weapons fighting tournament Feel free to just make up a plausible-sounding panel name or topic for your character to go to or have just come from, because unless it has a significant audience-participation component it probably won't be RPed out. Condensed con rules *No hitting people with your props. *Prop weapons must be distinguishable from real weapons from ten feet away (guns have to have orange tips), and metal prop weapons are not allowed; real weapons purchased in the dealers' hall -- there's always at least one place selling swords and/or knives -- cannot be taken out of the box in the convention center. *No drinking'' at'' the convention, and visibly intoxicated people will not be allowed into the convention center. This also applies to smoking pot but smoking indoors is banned in most places anyway, including here. *Harassing other congoers will get you booted out either after three strikes or right away depending on how egregrious it is. Stealing stuff or attacking people will also get you booted. *Costumes must cover your naughty bits (including your butt), and also you have to wear some form of shoes. (Slippers are acceptable. Socks alone are not.) *No animals, except service animals. (Metas who have a real or projected animal who can't be separated from them due to a supernatural bond are treated as if it was a service animal.) If an attendee can transform into an animal they have to have a visible badge in animal form. *Con badges must be visible. *IDs will be checked at 18+ panels. *If you're caught entering a costume you bought in a cosplay contest you'll be disqualified. (technically not a con rule but close enough) Costumes have to be made by you or a member of your group. **The ban on buying costumes mostly applies to costumes bought as a unit, whether commissioned, dispensed from an autoclothes machine, sold in the dealers' hall, purchased on eBay... whatever. Assembling one from retail clothes is allowed, although if you don't modify them you may lose points for character accuracy or tailoring. Maps I'm not dedicated enough to get a generic map of the Seattle convention center and block out a layout for NerdCon, I just stole Sakura-Con's layout. So here's some maps of the convention center as it was set up for Sakura-Con. *Levels 2 & 3 *Level 4 *Level 6